


Happy Anywhere

by VulnerableSunflower



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulnerableSunflower/pseuds/VulnerableSunflower
Summary: “Hey don’t hate just cause I know how to work the system!”
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Happy Anywhere

He loves whenever they get some time to themselves to do absolutely _nothing_. The kids are with their father and they’ve been spending most of the weekend in bed. There’s a trail of clothes that leads from the sliding doors to their bedside, her gorgeous lingerie staining the floor on his side. He must’ve tossed them there last night.

The air in the room smells like them, the breeze from outside blowing in through the open windows. There are birds chirping as the sun had set moments earlier.

Gwen was still waking up, groggily nestling her head into the pillow as she tries to ignore the fact that the night had come and gone.

He’s still reeling from the phone call he got a few weeks ago from his manager. Blake had felt like his career finally came together again after releasing God’s Country and his latest smash hit with Gwen.

Nobody but you in many ways changed his life again. Not only are he and Gwen perfect together in their personal lives, they worked musically too.

He wanted to do that again. Not because of the success it would bring him undoubtedly, but because nothing had felt better than to share the blessings that came from that song with the love of his life. Nothing had been more rewarding than her name behind his while they topped the charts. Nothing had been more beautiful than watching her sing her little heart out in the studio, on a song that meant so much to him.

He knew that telling his manager about his idea to do it again, this time with a song they’d recorded a while back but hadn’t found the right time to release yet, he figured there would be push back.

They’re not a music duo. It’s not normal for them to release two consecutive singles together.

But he doesn’t care. What he _does_ care about is Gwen.

She loves music, she loves him, but she also loves the way life is right now. She’s okay with focusing on the Voice and her kids and her relationship with him and God. She’s not necessarily feeling the need to do another promo run or even inserting herself into a genre she knows she doesn’t belong in.

He knows he’ll have to work harder this time to make her agree to do this.

He waits for Gwen to have turned herself onto her back, her eyes still closed. He moves quickly, hovering over her while softly kissing her awake. He plants kisses on her cheeks, lips, chin, until she’s giggling and using her small hand to push him away,

“Your beard tickles.”

“Sorry.” He murmurs, kissing a trail down her collarbone. “You’re just too tempting.”

“I’m barely even awake.”

He lifts his head just enough to press their foreheads together, nuzzling a little. He can basically feel her smile before he captures her lips in a slow and deep kiss. She’s starting to wake up a little, reciprocating and using her arms to slide behind his neck.

He‘s got her.

He softly pulls out of her grasp and kisses her chest, all the way down to her stomach. He feels her hand come down to rake through his curls, still oblivious to his plans smouldering deep inside him. If there’s one thing he knows she can’t resist, it’s _him_.

He traces his fingers slowly across her toned stomach and inner thigh, waiting for the inevitable moment where she gasps and opens her eyes.

“What are you doing down there?” She teases, her eyes opening to look at him.

He just smiles and lowers himself more down the bed, kissing her knee.

“Convincing you.”

Her brow furrows.

“Convincing me?”

He nods while silently thanking God for her decision to sleep naked. His mouth damn near waters as he pulls her legs apart enough for him to get in between them.

“Of releasing our next single together.”

He kisses her on top of her center once, smiling when she indeed gasps out loud. She tries to wiggle herself down the matrass a little, but his hand on her lower stomach keeps her down.

“ _Blake_.”

There’s a rasp in her voice that’s not just from having just woken up. She’s aroused, he can tell by the way her voice sounds all thick and smoky and the juices that glister between her legs are a dead giveaway.

He can’t contain himself any longer and dips down to taste her, his tongue lapping at her briefly before retracting.

“Oh my God.”

Her hands hold on to his shoulders as he keeps his tongue pressed between her legs. His hand puts some more pressure on her stomach to keep her from moving too much and he snickers when the leisurely pace he maintains makes her whine.

“What do you say, Gwen?” He asks in between licks, “Wouldn’t it be so _rad_ to do this again?”

“I can’t believe you’re talking right now….” Her voice sounds strained and exactly like he’d hoped it would. “We just released a song together, isn’t it going to be weird?”

His free hand slides to her inner thigh, holding her open as he makes direct eye contact with her while continuing to eat her out.

“Fuck.” Her head falls back into the pillow and it’s a gorgeous sight. He’s got his mind set on winning this little game he started though and doesn’t let himself get distracted.

“Gwen…” He sings her name before licking at her again and she whines and whimpers in response. “You know you love the song, didn’t you say something about it making you happy?”

“Ugh…” She moans, trying to rock her hips to force him to keep going instead of continuing to talk. “Can you please just use your mouth for – “

“ _This_?” He sucks at her sensitive nub and chuckles when she screams his name into the empty room. He knows she can feel the vibration of his mouth on her and doesn’t dare to pull his eyes away from her face.

She seems lost in the most intense pleasure and he’s almost persuaded into giving her what she wants.

“They’re never going to agree with this.” She whispers suddenly, her hand moving to his head to steady herself.

Blake hums against her.

“Oh, I think they will, I _know_ they will.” He corrects himself, smiling while tasting her off his lips. “He already called me and I managed to convince him of how good of an idea this is.”

Gwen moans again, fighting the urge to look away from him.

“Blake, please.”

“I told him that there’s no reason not to go with something that obviously works. I also told him I only wanted to make songs with people I love…” He quickens the pace of his tongue between her legs, feeling her wetness increase suddenly. “Are you close baby?”

“Blake, you feel so good, please let me…” She’s unable to finish her sentence when he slides one long finger inside her, alongside his tongue. Her back nearly flies off the matrass, but he uses just enough force to keep her down.

“I mean, why not, right?”

She groans when she realizes he’s still talking and unwilling to drop the subject. His finger strokes the inside of her walls and she stammers out a string of pretty moans for him.

“Is it even allowed to do two?” Her voice is shaky and weak and so is her argument.

Blake just chuckles, keeping his finger moving inside her. “I don’t think there are any official rules that state that you _can’t_ release two consecutive singles together baby girl. Besides, how are they gonna get mad at me for knowing how to work the system.”  
  
He can feel her thighs beginning to shake, her wetness dripping down his wrist and he uses his eager tongue to sneak a taste.

“Work the system?” She whispers, strained.

“Yeah.” He murmurs lowly, kissing her set of lips before quickening his pace once more. “Something tells me I’m pretty good at that.”

Her loud moan proves his point, her head once again facing the ceiling as her eyes roll back.

“I hate you so much, Blake Shelton.”

“That’s only temporary.”

His voice sounds cocky and teasing, but he knows that he’s the real sucker when it comes to this relationship. He will do anything for this woman and she knows it.

“ _Fine_.” She squeaks, pushing on his head more forcefully as he goes in for the kill. “Fuck, okay, yeah let’s do it.”

His head peaks up from in between her legs and he can tell it’s not the most appreciated move.

“You wanna do it?” He asks again. “You want to release the song?”

She whines her answer but he hears the _yes_ loud and clear.

“Can you please make me come now?” She begs, her legs trying to close around him, desperate for any type of relief.

He twists his finger and adds another one, hitting that spot that makes her see stars. His tongue is jealous as it chases down his fingers, her loud scream indicating he’s pushing her over the edge skilfully.

He feels her tightening around his fingers, his tongue lapping up all she’s got to give. He doesn’t stop until her whimpering of overstimulation hits his ears. He kisses her on top of her center once more and watches as her whole body erupts in goosebumps.

He might just have convinced her to do another song with him, but she’s convinced him of _everything_ just by being her.

“Are you okay?” He says softly, making his way back up her body and kissing her lips soundly, allowing her to taste herself off him.

“That was mean.” She says softly, her face portraying pure bliss though.

“I had to get creative.”

Her arm slides around his neck again, pushing against him until he lays his head down on her chest. Her heartbeat is fast beneath his ear and he waits patiently for her to come down completely.

“You know you didn’t really have to convince me like that, right? I’m honoured to do a song with you.”

“I know that.” He says sweetly, kissing her shoulder softly. The move isn’t sexual, it’s merely to express his gratitude. “You just get insecure sometimes, thinking that country music doesn’t appreciate you. You’re too humble and _way_ too kind.”

“Are you sure everyone on your team agrees?”

He smiles softly, his heart filled with so much love for this woman, he’s surprised he still can get anything done in his life besides loving her.

“Yes, everyone’s on board. I told you, I can be very persuasive when need be.”

“You persuade all of them like this?” She jokes.

Blake chuckles.

“I saved my special tricks for you.”

Gwen weakly slaps his arm, most of her strength still coming back to her.

“Even if they didn’t agree, it wouldn’t have mattered. This is the song I want to put out next. It’s what I’m most connected to right now and I think it’s a message the world needs right now. There’s literally never been a better time to release this song.”

“It’s a really _good_ song.” She whispers.

“That’s because you’re on it.”

Even though she’s not a fan of compliments, the way she smiles each time he gives her one shows him he’s doing good by giving them to her anyway.

“You say the sweetest things.” She smirks. “I might be a bit obsessed with that mouth of yours.”

“Oh yeah?”

“ _Oh yeah._ ”

Blake chuckles. “We’re releasing another single.”

“ _And_ another video.”

He looks up at her, face scrunching.

“We don’t have to.”

The sparkle in her eyes tells him she just got an idea of her own. Her hand softly pushes him off her and while he’s feeling a little disappointed he lets her reposition him on the bed. His eyes widen next when she climbs on top to straddle him, her hands sliding up his chest.

“I think it’s time for _me_ to do some convincing now.”


End file.
